


Misery is in someone else's company for a change

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been dealing with a lot of drama lately, glad for a change he's able to remember what it's like to be a kid with no worries again. </p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: PROM?</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first EIGHTEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery is in someone else's company for a change

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

“Dean. I’m fine.” Mary laughed as she waved off her son, as Dean crossed his arms. 

“You collapsed.” Dean stated seriously.

“From exhaustion.” Mary shook her head. “Seriously fine.” She sat on a hospital bed in her scrubs, She looked a lot better then this morning. She smiled happily sipping on some milk from a straw. Castiel rushed in, panting before kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Hey baby, I got here as soon as I could.” Castiel panted. “How are you doing, Mary?”

“Fine dads.” Mary joked. “Look. I got dizzy, and collapsed. I just haven't rested in a while.” Dean ignored her. 

“She’s suppose to be on bed rest for a week.” Dean informed Castiel. “That means no working.” 

“Guys.” Mary sighed as the two almost adults glanced over at her. “I’m willing to compromise but I’m not staying in bed for a week.” 

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Dean snapped. 

“No. I’m not.” Mary spoke, as she moved to stand. “I have three bills coming up this week that are fine, but if I take a week off, I’ll be short on rent on the end of the month. I can’t do that.”

“We’ll help you mom.” Dean stated. “I-I’ll just get a second job-” 

“No.” Mary stated forcefully, as she grabbed her bag. “You are still a kid Dean, you only have a month of highschool left. You deserve to be a child till then.” Mary spoke. “I’ll drive myself home. You two go back to school.” 

“Mom-” Dean stated, but she stared at him and he shut up. 

“I mean it.” Mary spoke, as she moved past them, Dean let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair. 

“...” Castiel said nothing before leaning up and kissing Dean’s jaw. “She’s going to be okay.” Castiel was trying to comfort him, and Dean knew it, but how effective his mate was at it was crazy. “Let’s go back to school.” 

“Okay…” Dean breathed before kissing Castiel softly.

“Come on…” Castiel offered taking his hand and lead him out of the room.  
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean moved to grab a box of food to stock the shelves, surprised when the box was taken from his hands. 

“Where do you want it?” Castiel asked, Dean gave a soft smile. Castiel refused to let Dean heavy lift.

“Over near the donuts.” Dean shook his head, as Castiel set the box down before moving back to the shipment of ice cream, breaking open the box. “You keep helping me out and you’re going to get behind.” 

“This isn’t a race Dean.” Castiel stated, as he started to put the ice cream into the freezer.

“It is for the ice cream.” Dean chuckled. “Real life and death.”

“I’m sure a few seconds to help my mate out isn’t too much trouble. Besides... you’re much sweeter than ice cream.” Castiel smiled, as he slid the pen behind his ear after double checking the stock. 

“Boo.” Dean thumbs down playfully at the cheesy comment as Castiel let out a deep laugh. Castiel was wearing his glasses, which he had started doing when he worked at the store. Castiel stated that sometimes his eyes just needed to breath, so he didn’t like wearing them all the time. 

Dean smiled watching him, Castiel’s messy hair, his thick framed glasses, and the muscles that showed when he moved and lifted. Dean’s eyes slid over a scar on the back of his neck, gotten from the fight with john. It was rather large, and hard to miss. 

Dean’s eyes slid over his back muscles watching with affection, Dean couldn’t remember waking up without him now. Not waking up with Castiel’s face buried into his chest, holding him curled as the little spoon. 

Dean didn’t know what their future was to hold, but he wanted to see Castiel shoot for the stars. He remembered the conversations he had with Castiel, where castiel’s eyes would darken when he spoke of the future. Castiel’s voice was always cold to it. 

_“....I don’t know.” Castiel would speak, always looking away._

Now, when Castiel spoke of the future his eyes would light up, and his whole body would spring to life and Dean couldn’t help but smile along. His smile and happiness contagious. Dean himself couldn’t help but be hopeful as well. 

“...Cas...I...want to thank you.” Dean spoke as Castiel paused, glancing back at him.

“For the box?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“N-No.” Dean laughed as Castiel popped a lolipop into his mouth. “I just...You’re my best friend.” 

“Is that a lovely way of saying you just want to be friends?” Castiel teased putting more ice cream into the freezer.

“Yeah.” Dean teased back, as Dean packed the donuts on the shelf. “We can just...pretend we never mated and go back to square one...Throw away almost eight years of our relationship to be back to the bottom...sounds perfect right? So...Want to be friends?”

“Nah, I’d rather be sisters.” Castiel spoke as Dean chuckled harder. “We can stay up late, braid each others hair and makeup, it’d be great.” 

“Remember when Charlie convinced you to try on some make up and you showed up to the first day of seventh grade with waterproof mascara because it wouldn’t come off?” Dean smiled.

“Don’t remind me. It was also picture day.” Castiel mumbled as Dean snickered. “My eyelashes were on fleek, sir.” 

“I still have that photo somewhere.” Dean laughed. 

“You promised you burned it.” Castiel gasped. “I trusted you.” 

“Oh you poor naive child.” Dean snickered. “That photo is going to be the first thing our children ever see.” 

“I’m glad we are just friends then.” Castiel stuck his tongue out. “No kids to ever be damaged by my photo.”

“Ah. My backup plan is making a mountain size blow up of it to share to the world. It will be our eighth wonder. It deserves to be show to the world.” Dean laughed as Castiel tossed a ice cream cone at him. Dean laughed harder, as he took it and started to eat it. 

“Yeah, totally breaking up with you.” Castiel laughed, as Dean smiled back. 

“Totally too late, dude, I already did remember?” Dean leaned over pressing lips to Castiel’s, as Castiel teasingly blocked the kiss. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you over the sound of you burning that photo because you love me?” Castiel stated pressing a bag of donuts to dean’s lips. 

“In your dreams.” Dean laughed as Castiel playfully pouted turning away. 

“Worse best friend ever. I want a new one.” Castiel spoke, as Dean smirked with a evil thought, moving to Castiel from behind holding his ice cream, he let some of his ice cream drip onto Castiel’s neck before Dean teasingly slid his tongue slowly up his neck. Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean took his time sliding it up against the scar. Feeling the goosebumps slowly start up Castiel’s neck before he placed a kiss against the back of Castiel’s ear. 

“You...were saying?” Dean whispered sexily, before innocently moved away to restock, Castiel was quiet sitting unmoving before he swore moving to the single bathroom holding his bulge obviously affected by the omega as Dean laughed loudly. 

“Awh…babe! Do you want to buy new underwear? Just six dollars and nineteen cents? I’m sure you can swing a discount if you make a new friend who works here.” Dean teased holding up the underwear, when the single bathroom door opened to see a middle finger being poked out of the door. Dean busted into harder laughter, and Castiel slammed the bathroom closed with a hard slam. 

Dean knew his teasing would end up with a revenge tactic from Castiel, and Dean smirked happy to earn it.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean buried his face into the pillow, feeling Castiel’s kisses against his spine. Dean frowned wanting nothing more than to curl back up into the sheets. Castiel’s arms slid around him pulling him close, Dean’s breath hitched. Castiel was worse than a child when he wanted attention. He would first start with restless movements, sighs, kissing then the final fuck you of yanking you close. Dean opened his eyes, as he gave an annoyed sigh turning to look at Castiel who smiled happily.

“What’s wrong lassie? Timmy’s stuck down a well?” Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel made a face.

“You up yet?” Castiel hummed happily, as Dean looked at the clock, it was only three in the morning, the sun wasn’t even up yet.

“No.” Dean stated stubbornly before trying to go back to sleep but he was already being yanked out of bed by a stubborn Castiel. Dragging Dean by the foot. Dean continued to grip the pillow to his face, still trying to sleep. 

“Stop being so...stubborn!” Castiel laughed trying to be quiet as Dean whined gripping the stairs railing with one hand, his face still buried in the pillow. 

“Saturdays the only day to be stubborn.” Dean whined. No school, no work, he had a free day to sleep in and do nothing.

“Come on you big baby.” Castiel unhooked his grip on the railing, as Dean was pulled down the stairs slowly, as Dean played possum. When Dean was sure they had gotten to the back door, Castiel let out a sigh looking down at Dean. “Don’t make me use my Alpha voice.” Castiel put his hands on his hips as Dean sighed standing stubbornly. Pouting as he tugged back up the shorts on his waist, and glad he had his nerdy socks on that kept his feet warm. 

“What?” Dean put his hands on his waist, as Castiel smiled forcing him to turn around. He placed a blindfold on Dean’s eyes. “It’s too early to be kinky.”

“Good idea….Maybe we can save this for next time.” Castiel chuckled as he held Dean’s shoulders. Helping leading him outside, Dean gripped onto Castiel’s hand, worried he would trip and fall. 

“Cas? What are you doing?” Dean laughed, not sure what was going on when Castiel smiled softly. 

“Stay here.” Castiel insisted as Dean hesitantly let go to hold his own hand, nervously playing with the promise ring he never took off. Seconds later, Dean noticed a light shine through the blindfold. Almost blinding, as he waited for the instructions to take off his blindfold but he smiled when he felt Castiel’s fingers slid to caress his face. Moving up to the blindfold, Dean couldn’t take the big dorky smile off his face as Castiel took the blindfold off. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he stared around at the string lights started to turn on one by one that covered the entire backyard, with a couple lanterns. Dean smiled lovingly, staring at the beautiful scenery, that made him feel like he stepped into a pinterest photo. 

“What’s all of this?” Dean breathed feeling tears filling his eyes. This...was so perfect. 

“Give it a second.” Castiel whispered as the light in the middle started to shine. The word **PROM?** in the middle made Dean go deep red. Dean covered his mouth staring at the beautiful romantic setting. Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes as Castiel went down on one knee. 

“I know...nothing can top asking you to mate me...but...will you do me the honors of going to prom with me?” Castiel spoke kissing Dean’s hand, pressing his lips against the ring and his skin. “...and that you wouldn’t kill me for dragging you out of bed.” 

“Shut up.” Dean breathed pressing his lips hard against Castiel’s as he held him tightly. Tears sliding down his face, as Castiel’s hands moved to hold Dean’s waists. Dean’s thumbs stroking Castiel’s cheeks, as he held his face. When they hard make out session finally pulled away, Castiel smiled at him. Tears sliding down his own face as well.

“Is that a yes?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded wiping his tears, Castiel’s hand holding his. “...and i’m off the hook for waking you up?”

“Yes on prom, but Hell no to being off the hook.” Dean nuzzled against him. “I’ll get my revenge.” Dean nipped at his lips smiling happily, Castiel pressing his forehead against Dean’s. When a loud voice made them turn. 

“Boys, do you realize what time it is?” Their neighbor, Missouri asked poking her head out the window. “It’s a little early for the sun light in my window if you catch my drift. Now unless that prom proposals for me….” Castiel made a scared face as Dean tried not to laugh loudly, as Castiel instantly yanked the extension cord and the whole yard went dark except for the lanterns. 

“S-Sorry, Missouri.” Castiel choked out making Dean laugh harder as he struggled to keep from dying from it. 

“Now boy, Did you say yes?” Missouri asked to Dean as He calmed down enough to answer. 

“Yes, Missouri.” Dean smiled as She winked. 

“Good boy, now you boys get inside before you freeze to death.” Missouri waved them off closing the window, as Castiel and Dean exchanged looks before letting out quiet hard laughs. Covering their mouths to keep it down, before they calmed enough to blow up the lanterns and head back inside.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

Dean walked downstairs, as he stared at a note his mother always left him before going to work. The normal I love you boys. So she lasted three days before going to work again. She was so stubborn. Dean rolled his eyes, as Sam walked up glancing at the note.

“Mom went to work?” Sam asked, taking the note. “Stubborn one isn’t she.” 

“You have no idea.” Dean sighed as Sam shook his head.

“Runs in the family…” Sam shrugged. “We would have done the same.” Dean sighed knowing it was true when a knock on the door made both boys turn. 

“Expecting someone?” Dean asked as Sam shook his head no. 

“Maybe it’s a delivery for Castiel’s birthday tomorrow?” Sam asked. “Did you get his gift already?” 

“Yeah. You?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I was just going to do what I do every year, and just slap my name onto your gift and claim it was all my idea.” Sam laughed as Dean made a face. 

“You’re getting him a gift, dweeb.” Dean pulled out a couple twenty’s from his pocket. “Get him something nice, and get me a pack of candy cigarettes.” A knock alerted them again to the fact they still hadn’t answered the door. Sam moved to the door instantly, the alpha in him. Dean watched before Sam was tackled to the floor by a cute little...omega? 

Dean could smell the omega on Gabriel, it has been a bit since he’s saw him.

“Sam!” Gabriel cheered as he kissed his face, Sam blushed as he looked away at the fat little omega on him. “I-I missed you!”

“I missed you too…” Sam whispered as Gabriel gave a big smile before planting more kisses on his face till he paused before he got to his lips. Sam had told him they haven’t...actually kissed yet. Sam was nervous. Sure Gabriel would kiss his skin, but for some reason, lips were the most noticeable and crazy piece of skin to touch. 

“Off each other you crazy hormones!” A voice gained Dean’s attention, as Charlie picked Gabriel off Sam before smiling to dean. “Yo!”

“C-Charlie?” Dean asked as Charlie walked over hugging him. “W-What are you-?”

“I came as soon as I could after I heard what dad had done to Cas.” Charlie confessed. “It’s not right.”

“I think Castiel would appreciate hearing that.” Dean confessed liking the hug.

“Speaking of the soon to be birthday boy, where is he?” Charlie spoke, as Dean chuckled. 

“Playing football with some friends of his.” Dean stated. “He won’t be home for another half and hour.”

“Still playing?” Charlie laughed taking the sunglasses off her head.

“Can’t pull him away.” Dean confessed. “I swear he’d rather be out playing then be with me half the time.” Charlie laughed at Dean’s joke before she eyed him. 

“Looking good Dean….There's something different about you...did you get your hair done?” Charlie asked, Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“Not really. I do sort of need a haircut.” Dean shrugged as Charlie smiled. 

“I could always give you one.” Charlie spoke. “I know a bit of cute styles that would look good for your prom coming up.” She ran her fingers through Dean’s hair, part of him wanting to recoil that another alpha was so close but he kept from flinching, which was weird an alpha other than Cas being close never did that before.

“You cut hair?” Dean asked as Charlie nodded. 

“Went to cosmetology school.” Charlie winked. 

“I thought you were in law school or something?” Dean spoke as Charlie smiled. 

“Something daddy likes to think. I take a couple classes at a university but I’m mostly in it for the money to travel.” Charlie laughed. “See, chuck doesn’t see this as a real job. So...I take his money and let him think that. Got a good amount of savings. He just writes a check, not exactly making sure it’s going to the school. I normally spent it on the charlie-lives-in-an-expensive-city-and-needs-rent school.” 

“I like that school.” Dean laughed as she winked. 

“Been going there for a while.” Charlie confessed as Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks. 

“You still want me to get Castiel a gift right?” Sam asked. “Mind if I take Gabriel?” 

“Just be back before three.” Dean crossed his arms, as Sam took Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel blushed following him out. Dean knew it’s been hard for them to get away and be together since Chuck’s banning of all things Winchester. Even at school, they were still having to be cautious, though chuck didn’t know they were dating, they still were careful. 

“Pull up a seat, Dean.” Charlie ushered to a living room chair. “I’ll give you a trim. My stuffs in the car.” She stated as she walked out the front door towards her car, Dean took a seat down. Letting out a groan as he sat, leaning back he rubbed his growing fat. He had a tummy ache today. The light pressure was soothing, but all he wanted to do was lay in bed with a heating pad, watch some TV and eat all day. Though that wasn’t ever an option. 

“Stomach ache?” Charlie asked returning quicker than Dean thought. Dean sat up clearing his throat. 

“Yeah.” Dean stated. “I’ve been getting them a lot more than I normally did.” 

“Weird. Maybe you are eating something your body doesn’t likes.” Charlie stated as she put an apron around Dean’s neck. 

“I don’t know.” Dean sighed. 

“Maybe you should go to the doctor?” Charlie offered. “if they are bothering you.”

“Nah, I normally feel better by the end of the night.” Dean confessed, remembering the second he buried his neck into Castiel’s neck he was almost instantly soothed of all his body aches and sores. 

“Well that’s good.” Charlie smiled, as she sprayed down Dean’s hair. “So...tell me, when are you going to let me cut off your brother's hair?” Charlie smirked.

“Good luck.” Dean laughed. “He cried last time he got a trim.” 

“They always do! People always hate a haircut at first. They have stared into a mirror seeing the same hair for how long, then suddenly it changes?” Charlie laughed. “I remember when I first dyed my hair in beauty college, I thought I had made a very big mistake. Now I never went back.” 

Dean relaxed as she ran her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel. He was a sucker for someone playing with his hair, Castiel knew that for a fact. Every time they studied Castiel found his hand tangled into Dean’s playing with it when he concentrated. Dean would lull to sleep and Castiel would actually be focused and calm during studying.

“Anything in particular?” She spoke as Dean hummed trying to remember what she was talking about. 

“Surprise me.” Dean spoke as she smiled. 

“You’re my favorite type of Customer.” Charlie hummed as she turned on her clippers. “This will be fun.” 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s Point of View**

 

Walking next to Gabriel, Gabriel’s focus on the items in the store and their price. Gabriel hadn’t noticed his gaze, but Sam was taking him all in. Gabriel always looked like he raided his mother’s outfits from the eighties. Always wearing bright and out of date clothes. It fit Gabriel’s personality, though he spoke softly and always like he was being careful of his words. Though when it came to Sam he was almost non stop talking, talking loudly, happy and uncensored. 

Sam and Gabriel hadn’t talked this week, and when Gabriel had come to his house with Charlie. He knew why. Gabriel had gone through heat. Sam could smell it like a strong perfume, but he wasn’t sure Gabriel knew he could. Gabriel smelled a lot like his brother did, like he noticed all omega’s smelled like. This however...was slightly different. With Gabriel...Sam wanted to bury his face into the Omega’s neck and grip him tightly. 

Maybe because he liked this omega? 

“What do you think Sam?” Gabriel spoke holding up a _‘Congratulations! You’re a grandpa!’_ Card with a baby on it. 

“W-What?” Sam choked out as Gabriel shook his head. 

“I said we should fuck with my dad and send it to him.” Gabriel laughed diabolically. “We could watch in the bushes and watch him freak. It would be great.” 

“It’s going to happen sooner or later.” Sam chuckled putting the card back. “They’ve been at it like bunnies since he moved in.” 

“Ew, really?” Gabriel asked as he swung their arms, walking with him. 

“I caught them yesterday half naked, Castiel had pressed Dean against the washing machine and because of our faulty cord, it tripped the breaker.” Sam sighed. “I went to turn it on, and was not happy to run into Castiel buckling my brothers pants.” 

“Gross dude.” Gabriel made a face laughing. “...Won’t it be weird...you know, when they do...we’ll be their uncles?” Sam knew where gabriel was getting at. Their brothers were already mated, and soon the reality would set in that they were already each other's brother in law.

“Well, might as well have them get use to it now. That way when we mate, everyone will be use to it.” Sam stated, Gabriel blushed as he looked down giving his hand a squeeze. 

“...I can’t wait...till we do…” Gabriel blushed harder as Sam ended up blushing as well. “W-What do you think about this?!” Gabriel changed the subject moving away from Sam, he could read Gabriel like a book. 

Since Sam and Gabriel only started dating in fourth grade, Sam was the one to ask Gabriel out. Sam had, had a crush on him since third but he was too chicken to ever actually ask him out. It took him three tries of running away and almost bursting into tears, to actually get out words ‘Me like you a lot’. Gabriel smiled and asked Sam to be his boyfriend, which was how any of this got started.

Gabriel was thinking at this moment he was going to scare the twelve year old away with such a bold comment, but Sam could never be scared by Gabriel. Except that one time Gabriel went as a clown for the Halloween haunt at school and Sam cried...so Gabriel changed costumes with a friend so he could still hold sam’s hand without Sam running away in fear. 

“You think your brother will like diapers?” Sam laughed as Gabriel choked out, he had obviously just ran for the first item he saw to change the subject.

“Well...If they are humping like bunnies, they might be grateful later.” Gabriel laughed as Sam shook his head laughing as they walked to a more...adult section. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s Point of View**

 

 

Sam paid for the items with Dean’s forty bucks, Castiel would hopefully love the display frame for his football uniform. It was on discount and just in the range to get everything he needed. Gabriel chewed on a candy bar watching as the store clerk put some candy cigarettes into bags. Sam had bought **a lot** of them, which Sam...just did without thinking. 

“Are you sure Dean needs that much?” Gabriel asked as he held the bags. 

“I...don’t know, I just…” Sam stated once he thought about it. He had bought one of each kind, and all in total was almost 120 candy piece all together when a pack came with 20. Logically he shouldn’t have gotten this much. He just...felt compelled. 

“Eh. They were only ten bucks all together, I guess you just wanted the buy one get one thing.” Gabriel spoke as Sam shrugged. 

“Maybe.” Sam stated, as he carried the frame. Walking towards the house, Gabriel talking about random stuff at school, Sam listened, his focus more on Gabriel’s lips more than anything. When Gabriel got to their front door, he was still babbling on about something, that Sam lost track to, a block ago. 

God, he couldn’t stop thinking. 

This was the day. 

“Gabe?” Sam spoke, making Gabriel turn, Sam leaned in instantly pressing his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel paused, unmoving for a moment as he processed Sam’s lips on his. Gabriel slowly sunk into Sam’s touch opening and closing their mouths to form innocent first kisses. Gabriel holding his face with one hand, as Sam gripped the frame so it didn’t fall forgotten in the kisses. 

“Ew.” A voice spoke, as the two pulled back to look. Castiel was panting covered in sweat, moving his shirt to make some air flow, he eyed the young twelve year olds. “Keep it PG.” Castiel laughed. “Remember, that’s my baby brother you’re macking on.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Sam spoke as Castiel chugged on some water. “When you were attempting to blow my brother this morning.” Castiel spit out water as Gabriel giggled at how take back Castiel was. “Happy birthday.” Sam winked handing Castiel the frame as they walked inside as Gabriel followed.  
_____________________________________________________

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, when Charlie finished, it was short on the sides and a bit longer on top. Dean’s hair felt nice to run through, he stared at himself in the hall mirror when the door opened, Sam and Gabriel chuckling to themselves moved up the stairs quickly. When Castiel entered after them holding the frame. 

“Oi! Keep the bedroom door open!” Castiel called as he paused seeing Dean. Castiel’s face brightened as he set the frame down before walking to him. Dean watched Castiel eye him, before he moved to kiss him before hugging him. “You look beautiful babe.” 

Ah, his stomach ache seemed to calm down. Castiel was always the best medicine. Dean moved to bury his face into his neck, as Castiel slowly rocked him in his arms. 

“Stomach ache?” Castiel hummed moving to rub Dean’s stomach affectionately. Dean let out a sigh of relief, loving when Castiel’s hand hit the spot and everything was so much better. Castiel kept his hand there at the spot, rubbing tiny circles. “It’s really low on your stomach, Dean.” Castiel whispered. “Maybe you’re cramping?”

“I only cramp before heat.” Dean whispered, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a heat. 

“Exactly.” Castiel stated, pulling back. “Maybe we should just be a little careful this next week, maybe you might suddenly go into it.” 

“Okay.” Dean whispered almost lulled to sleep. “Don’t stop rubbing.” Castiel laughed affectionately before he kissed Dean’s temple. 

“Why don’t I get your heating pad, and we go upstairs and cuddle and I’ll rub your belly all night if you want.” Castiel whispered, as Dean moaned at that idea, wanting it more than anything. 

“We can’t we got a guest.” Dean whispered tiredly. 

“Who?” Castiel asked, as Charlie came out of the kitchen.

“Surprise, bitches!” Charlie hummed as Castiel blinked at the happy yet unexpected surprise. 

“Charlie?!” Castiel laughed happily, moving to hug her. The second Castiel’s hand left his stomach, the stomach ache came back stronger, and Dean held back the growl of disapproval wanting nothing more than his mate rubbing his belly and putting dean to sleep. This is why he hated company….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
